sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Report:Quarren Loyalties With Vadim
Across the galaxy, the following news alert interrupts most scheduled programs. It features two of IGN's well-known newscasters, with a caption below them reading: ALERT: Quarren Loyalties Lie with Vadim "This just in - a recording bearing the official seal of the Galactic Empire was tightbeamed to IGN's node on Kashyyyk little over an hour ago. Our analysts have confirmed the legitimacy of the recording. Take a look at what it has to say." The newscaster turns toward a viewscreen, which opens up to show two sentients standing on a windy rooftop. Behind them, the sun is setting on a broad ocean, with the telltale skyline of Morjanssik spread between it and the two sentients. Within moments, the video is taking up the entire holo-screen. A middle-aged human man stands on the left, his face long and stretched, with chiseled lines drawn into a subdued scowl. He wears a nondescript set of field armor, but casual viewers would eventually notice a set of Imperial rank squares attached to the left breastplate of his field armor. "I hope you are fortunate enough to view this message unspoiled and uncut. My name is Korynn Fleming, and I represent the Imperial Security Bureau." His baritone voice carries a thick Coruscanti accent, interweaved with dark undertones that might send a shiver down weaker spines. "My counterpart is the leader of the Quarren Survivalist Party, Eeth Mentel." He gestures toward a Quarren beside him. Eeth Mentel, recognizable by those familiar with N.R. political circles as an aide to the Senatorial Ambassador of the Quarren, wears a blue sash over his dignatorial garb. Mentel bows his head briefly to the camera before speaking. "Greetings, gentlebeings of the galaxy," Mentel begins, speaking in an accented basic. "Over the course of these long months, we have shown to you that a lack of respect for our species will not be accepted. The Quarren Survivalist Party has come to realize that we cannot afford to earn our rights and dignity alone, without help." A note of sadness enters his voice. "The New Republic has subjected a noble gesture in accepting the retirement of our new society from theirs. However, the hatred of the Mon Calamari does not cease." He lifts his chin, adopting a proud voice. "We, as a new society, have thus sworn our loyalty to the great Emperor Vadim. The Empire has promised a safe, secure society for our people. With their assistance, we will rise above the racist hate of the Mon Calamari, and claim rightful ownership of Dac." Korynn lets some silence linger, a proud expression on his face, hands clasped tightly behind his back. He finally speaks with a silent voice that is boosted by audio compression of the signal, enhancing the poison in his tone. "Now, let me make a few things perfectly clear. The Domed City of Aquarius is off-limits. Morjannsik is off limits. Any man, woman, child, or sentient who is not a member of the Party will be killed on sight, without warning. Those who stand against the rightful survival of this Quarren society will quickly understand the price of those sins. Members of the N.R. Senate, soldiers in the Republic militaries, I urge you: Turn your eyes to your borders, and help the Calamari leave this place, before the bloodshed spills into a cataclysm wrought by your own hands." Korynn goes silent for a moment, and a glimmer of glee flashes through his eyes, causing the edge of his stoic scowl to twitch, before he bows his head deeply. "Glory to the Empire!" he announces. The image fades. "There you have it," says the newscaster. "The Quarren Survivalist Party, now sworn to serve the Emperor. We can only expect tensions to rise in the Dacan System in coming days. We now return to your regularly scheduled programming."